I'm (not) Fine Thank You
by hanmi86
Summary: "Aku tahu ini akan terasa menyakitkan saat aku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja itu semua tak berarti sama sekali. Karena aku tak akan baik-baik saja tanpa ada dirimu disini, disisiku"/Hunhan


I'm not Fine Thank You

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, and other cast

Genre :

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast belong to SMEnt, their family, and God. But this

fanfict belong to me

Warning : Shounen-Ai, typo bertebaran, gaje, alur kecepatan, dan lain-lain

"Mungkin ini akan terasa menyakitkan saat aku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja itu semua tak berarti sama sekali. Karena aku tak akan baik-baik saja tanpa ada dirimu disini, disisku."

.

{Hanmi Present}

.

Sehun POV

Entah kenapa, seharian ini aku merasa mood ku benar-benar buruk. Aku tahu mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan, berlebihan dalam menerima semua ini, berlebihan saat aku membaca sebuah artikel tentang 'dirinya' , berlebihan saat aku tahu orang yang selalu ada disisiku sebentar lagi akan pergi jauh, meninggalkanku.

Sehun POV End

Tok…Tok..Tok…

Sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar, membuat sang penghuni(?) dalam ruangan tersebut mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya, dan menampakkan wajah tampannya yang dihiasi dengan jejak air mata yang telah mengering. Orang itu tetap berdiam diri di tempat, hingga sebuah suara terdengar dari luar.

"Sehun-ah… Apa kau ada didalam?" Tanya suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Sehun, siapa lagi jika bukan sang leader, Suho.

Sehun tetap tak bergeming, membuat Suho kembali melontarkan perkataannya.

"Sehun-ah, keluarlah. Ada yang ingin menemuimu. Cepatlah keluar, Luhan hyung sudah menunggumu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu" Suho berucap lirih tapi masih terdengar jelas oleh Sehun.

Sehun masih tetap tak bergeming. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat Suho menyebutkan nama Luhan, nama orang yang saat ini masuk kedalam daftar "Orang yang saat ini tak ingin ditemui oleh Sehun". Belum lagi, matanya kembali terasa memanas saat mendengar nama 'itu' disebutkan.

"Haah…." Suho menghela napas pasrah saat dirinya tak menemukan jawaban apapun dari sang magnae, yang sejak tadi mengurung dirinya didalam kamar. Suho lalu menatap orang yang berada di belakangnya. Disana ada Lay, D.O, dan…. Luhan. Suho menatap Luhan sedih. Luhan tahu apa yang dimaksud Suho, ia menyinggungkan senyumnya, senyuman sangat jelas terlihat terpaksa.

"Gwaenchana, mungkin Sehun sedang beristirahat. Sebaiknya kita biarkan saja di- OH!" Luhan membulatkan matanya saat menatap jam tangan hitamyang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, jam 07.30 P.M.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya D.O penasaran

Belum sempat menjawab, Lay langsung melemparkan Luhan sebuah pertanyaan juga

"Apakah ini sudah tiba saatnya, Ge?" Tanya Lay disertai dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, ia menundukkan kepalanya,hingga beberapa saat kemudian Luhan langsung mengangkat kepalanya, ia pun mengangguk mantap.

At Incheon Airport

"Luhan hyung, jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan terlalu lelah, dan banyak beristirahat" ucap D.O

"Jangan lupa untuk menghubungi kami setelah kau sampai nanti, arasseo?" Tanya Xiumin disertai dengan tatapan yang dibuat seperti sedang mengancam seorang anak kecil.

"Hmm…. Tentu aku akan menghubungi kalian" ucap Luhan

"Aahh~ aku akan merindukan saat dimana aku berada dan bernyanyi dipanggung yang sama denganmu Luhan hyung" ucap Chen yang langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan disusul oleh member yang lain. Luhan terkesiap saat mendapati ke-9 member EXO memeluknya. Ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai menikmati pelukan dari mereka semua yang akan Luhan rindukan, perlahan air mata mulai keluar dari mata rusanya itu.

Kai yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang membasahi kemejanya, mulai melonggarkan pelukannya diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Luhan hyung, kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?' Tanya Kai saat melihat air mata yang mulai membasahi kedua pipi Luhan. Semuanya terlihat sedih saat melihat hyung kesayangan mereka menangis seperti itu.

Mereka tak menyangka saat semua kejadian yang tak mereka harapkan harus terjadi.

Kejadian dimana mereka harus kembali kehilangan anggota yang sudah dianggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Mereka semua sangat sedih saat mengetahui Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari grup yang sudah bersama mereka kurang lebih selama 3 tahun. Mereka semua sangat sedih saat mengetahui akan ada satu orang lagi yang akan mengikuti jejak Kris.

"PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH PENUMPANG PESAWAT TUJUAN BEIJING, SEBENTAR LAGI PESAWAT AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT"

Semuanya terdiam saat mendengar pengumuman tadi. Luhan mulai mengusap air mata yang tadi mengalir. Ia mulai menatapi satu persatu member EXO yang akan sangat ia rindukan. Suho, Lay, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, Kai, D.O, Chen, Xiumin, dan ternyata orang yang ia harapkan ada disana untuk mengantar kepergiannya menuju Beijing tak ada disana, siapa lagi jika bukan Sehun.

"Ge, apakah aku harus menelpon Sehun terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Tao. Luhan terdiam sesaat, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin berbicara terlebih dahulu dengan Sehun, tapi Luhan juga tahu kalau saat ini Sehun sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Tao dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kai menundukkan kepalanya, ia teringat akan percakapannya dengan Sehun beberapa jam yang lalu.

FLASHBACK ON

Cklek….

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Perlahan orang yang tadi masuk mulai duduk disebelah orang yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap iba pada orang itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa orang sedingin Sehun dapat terlihat sangat sedih saat mengetahui orang yang sangat ia cintai akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Kai mulai memandangi ponsel Sehun yang menampilkan sebuah artikel

"LUHAN RESMI PUTUSKAN KELUAR DARI EXO"

"Kau tahu, seberapa seringpun kau membaca artikel itu, tetap saja tak akan mengubah keadaan" jelas Kai yang sama sekali tak mendapat respon dari Sehun

"Kau tahu, mungkin ini memang berat. Tapi, berpikirlah sekali lagi. Saat Luhan hyung memutuskan untuk keluar, ia memiliki sebuah alasan yang berhak ia perjuangkan dan ia dapatkan, yaitu perihal kesehatannya. Kau harus berpikir dewasa, kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini terus, kau tahu jika kau seperti ini, itu malah membuat Luhan hyung berat untuk meninggalkan kita, juga meninggalkan para fans" Kai terdiam beberapa saat

"Seberat apapun masalah ini, kau harus tetap baik-baik sa-"

"Tapi tetap saja, meskipun aku berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja, itu tak ada artinya, karena aku tak akan baik-baik saja jika Luhan hyung tak ada disisiku" jelas Sehun

"Ya aku tahu itu. Hmm… Sehun-ah, kau benar-benar mencintai Luhan hyung,kan?" Tanya Kai yang disusul oleh anggukan dari Sehun.

"Maka dari itu, jika kau memang mencintainya, kau harus menghargai keputusannya, apapun itu sekalipun kau terluka karena keputusannya" Sehun terdiam saat mendengar penjelasan Kai.

FLASHBACK OFF

At Dorm EXO

Perkataan Kai tadi masih terngiang jelas di telinganya. Ternyata perkataan Kai ada benarnya juga. Jika ia memang mencintai Luhan, ia harus mendukung keputusannya, apapun itu.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Sehun segera mengambil jaketnya, ia segera berlari keluar dorm menuju bandara.

Sehun terus berlari sampai-sampai ia tak memperdulikan umpatan ataupun itu yang berasal dari orang yang tadi ia tabrak. Yang pasti, sekarang ia harus segera menemui Luhannya, berkata padanya bahwa Sehun masih dan akan tetap mencintainya sampai kapanpun.

Saat ia telah tiba di bandara, ia segera menyusuri bandara, dan ia dapat dengan jelas melihat hyung-hyungnya tengah mengucapkan salam perpisahan(?) kepada Luhan. Saat ia melihat Luhan yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan hyung-hyungnya, Sehun segera berlari menghampirinya.

"LUHAN HYUNG!" Luhan terdiam saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang suaranya sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Perlahan ia mulai membalikkan badannya, dan saat itu juga ia mendapati Sehun yang sedang mengatur napasnya karena kelelahan telah berlari.

Luhan memandangi Sehun, begitupun sebaliknya. Beberapa saat terdiam seperti itu, Sehun mulai berjalan mendekati Luhan

GREP

Sehun langsung membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya, ia memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat, seolah mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk tetap tinggal.

"Lu…"ucap Sehun lirih membuat Luhan balik memeluk Sehun

"Hmm….. Waeyo? Apa kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?" Tanya Luhan

"Siapa yang berkata seperti itu? Aku tak marah padamu, aku hanya… belum bisa menerima keputusanmu, Lu" ucap Sehun sembari mengusap surai hitam milik Luhan.

"Jinjjayo?" Tanya Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ia melihat Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan tersenyum manis, senyuman yang selalu membuat Sehun tenang, senyuman yang sebentar lagi akan selalu Sehun rindukan. Tangan Sehun terangkat untuk mengusap lembut rambut Luhan.

Cup

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan membuat Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya. Saat Luhan membuka matanya, ia melihat mata yang selalu membentuk sebuah lengkungan saat sedang tersenyum, kini dihiasi dengan air mata. Luhan segera menghapus air mata itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sehunnie, kenapa kau malah menangis, eoh? Apa kau tak suka jika aku melakukan apa yang aku putuskan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya. Aku memang tak menyukainya. Sangat tak menyukainya, tapi….. aku tetap mencintaimu, Lu. Jeongmal saranghae" Luhan tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Sehun

"Nado saranghae"

"Sehunnie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?' Tanya Sehun

"Ya, sejak tadi pagi kau tak keluar dari kamar dan kau tak memakan apapun" jelas Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak baik-baik saja, tapi….. terima kasih" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih? Terima kasih untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Terima kasih karena telah menanyai kedaanku, terima kasih karena selama ini kau selalu membuatku tertawa, yang pasti, terima kasih untuk semuanya" Luhan tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan, baru saja ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun, sebuah suara terdengar dari sebuah alat pengeras suara.

"PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH PENUMPANG PESAWAT TUJUAN BEIJING, SEBENTAR LAGI PESAWAT AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT. DIMOHON UNTUK SEGERA MENUJU PESAWAT"

Luhan yang tadinya tersenyum, langsung menundukkan kepalanya sedih, ia kira saat waktunya telah tiba, tak akan terasa sesakit ini, tapi dugaannya salah. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya, hingga ia merasakan kedua tangan Sehun menangkup pipinya.

"Hyung, berjanjilah padaku kau akan hidup dengan baik disana, sering-seringlah menghubungiku, saat kau sudah tiba, segera hubungi aku, dan satu lagi….. berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap mencintaiku" ucap Sehun sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Luhan segera menautkan jari kelingkingnya juga.

"Tentu. Kau juga harus berjanji padaku untuk hidup dengan baik, jangan menyusahkan mereka semua, terutama Suho, jangan membuat ulah saat kalian sedang berkumpul di dorm. Arasseo?" Tanya Luhan yang malah tak dijawab oleh Sehun.

Karena Sehun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, Luhan memutuskan untuk segera berjalan menuju pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat, tetapi saat Luhan sudah berjalan beberapa langkah, Sehun menarik pergelangan tangannya, dan….

Cup

Sehun mencium Luhan tepat di bibirnya, Luhan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, begitu pun dengan Sehun, hingga beberapa saat kemudian Sehun mulai menjauhkan jarak wajah mereka berdua.

"Saranghae,jeongmal saranghae, Luhan hyung…."

"Nado saranghae, Sehunnie…"

Setelah berpamitan dengan semua member, Luhan mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan membawanya bertemu dengan keluarga yang sangat ia rindukan. Sebenarnya, Luhan sangat tidak enak saat dirinya harus meninggalkan semua orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri, terlebih jika ia harus meninggalkan Sehun.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah memutuskannya dan ia juga harus menerima bagaimanapun hasilnya sekalipun itu menyakitkan.

.

THE END

.

AAAA~ Gimana ff ku ini? Apakah aneh? Gak nyambung sama judulnya? Gak ngefeel? *pasti iya.

Maaf, jika ff ku ini aneh, soalnya aku masih baru disini. Oh ya, pasti udah pada tahu kan berita tentang Luhan yang out dari EXO. Kalian tahu, pas aku tahu tentang itu, gak tahu kenapa bawaannya itu sedih terus dan galau,sampai sekarang juga masih ngerasa sedih TT^TT Kenapa ngerasa sedih? Soalnya Luhan itu bias aku dari pas pertama aku tahu EXO *gak ada yang nanya, jadi ya…. Gitu deh, pokoknya nano-nano.

Tapi,bukannya kehidupan itu memang selalu mengalami perubahan?

Dan kita juga harus menerima perubahan itu, bagaimanapun hasilnya nanti?

Dan juga,bukankah hidup itu harus tetap berjalan?

Jadi, daripada sedih terus, mending kita mulai menerima itu semua, dan mendukung EXO, karena gimanapun juga, menurutku… EXO tetap OT12

Ok, daripada terlalu lama cuap-cuap(?)nya, So….. akhir kata

RnR please?


End file.
